


Memoirs of Feathers and Whiskers

by stargazingdruid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger Management, Anxiety Attacks, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Depression, Escapism, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Relationship(s), Personal Growth, Self-Reflection, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazingdruid/pseuds/stargazingdruid
Summary: ((Trigger warnings of what may or will happen will be presented in each chapter if seen fit, especially if it might be extremely sensitive to some viewers. General Trigger warnings are as followed: The dramas of highschool and growing up, mental health issues and how they are worked through, graphic language and suggestive situations. Nothing will ever be past PG-13, however. There will be many references to bullying, family death, severe health issues included, so please also be aware of that. If new sensitive content is added, there will be a warning in the chapter it is included in. Thank you for your time!!))Highschool was meant to be an experience that would forever remain in your memories. However, nobody mentioned that along with the laughter and exploring self identity, that tears and tough situations would pave the way all throughout. Immerse yourself in the lives of two girls, their fates wrapped around the intricate webs of Karasuno and Nekoma High, particularly their Volleyball teams. Who knew knowing nothing about or not wanting anything to do with volleyball meant you would be intimately involved  with those who lived and breathed it?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi





	1. Memories of a Bittersweet Scent

Nekoma Metropolitan High was one of the top schools within the city of Tokyo. Only the brightest or most skilled (or, rumor had it, who had the most familial financial benefit) would be allowed to enter its gates with their head held high. It wasn't to say that a few strays would slink themselves in among the elite, but for the most part, Nekoma always held a high reputation.

Particularly for their sports teams.

"WHOA, WATCH OUT!" The spiralling volleyball went flying at top speed away from its intended target over the net, only stopping when it slammed into something that made a resounding "eep" before falling to the floor.

"Oh, great job, I think that just HIT somebody, Yaku!" A boy with spiky black hair snapped his head back towards the one who spiked the ball in the first place, which was met with a drop of sweat and a sheepish grin.

"H-Hey, now, that wasn't on purpose! What do you take me for!?"

"A moron. You're lucky the captain or the coach didn't see that." Another boy, dark hair in his face, responded quietly as he tapped away on the game console tightly held in his hands. He wore a different uniform, clearly indicating that he wasn't a student at this school.

"Oh, shut up, Kenma! Who asked you, you're not even part of this school ye-"

"HEY! HELLO, YEAH, CAN WE MAYBE CHECK ON WHO YOU JUST ASSAULTED WITH A VOLLEYBALL!?" a girl exclaimed, her uniform the same as the one playing on his game system, stood up from where she was sitting by him. He, or Kenma, didn't even glance up at her. She immediately ran over to where the figure sitting on the gym floor was, reaching out her hand. "Hey, Hey....are you okay? Oh, whoa, aren't you from Chidoriyama Junior High? I recognized the uniform, one of my classmates from my Junior High had to transfer there!"

"U-Um, yes....I, I was-ow...." the figure yelped in some pain, rubbing her collarbone where the ball had connected the most as she was helped up.

"Yaku, if you ended up hurting this poor girl, I'll knock your block off!" the other girl shouted with a fierce glare, causing the redish haired boy to hold up his hands in a surrendering fashion.

"Oh, come on, that's some fierce words from another Junior High School student."

"I'll show you some freaking fierce words you-"

"Alright, can we all just calm down and shut up!? You all are giving me a migraine..." the spiky haired boy growled, going over to the wincing girl and softening his gaze. "Hey, sorry about all these knuckleheads. If you're hurt, I can show you where our nurse's office is. She should still be in the clinic right now."

"I...don't want to inconvenience you...." the girl mumbled, pushing some of her brown hair out of her face. The tall boy gave a lazy shrug and a half smile.

"You just got plowed by a rogue volleyball and we're the ones who shouldn't be inconvenienced? Geez, that politeness will get you into some trouble one day. Come on, it's a bit of a walk."

It took a moment, but with a shy nod, the girl followed after the other boy as they started to make their way out of the gym.

"What about if the captain shows up!?" Yaku called, getting a dismissive wave from the spiky haired boy. "You know how annoyed he gets when all the first years aren't here and present!"

"Tell'em I'll be back in time for practice!" was the only answer he received. The other girl stared off after them, adjusting her glasses and shrugging.

"Guess Kuroo can be a gentleman when he wants to be after all. Don't you end up becoming a jerk or something to middle and junior high school students once you're a first year at such a big hotshot school?" she mused to herself, Kenma finally giving a glance in her direction.

"That's a bit of a stretch, Maki-chan..." he muttered to the girl, rolling his eyes over at Yaku who began grumbling about "being stuck with a bunch of kids". "Yaku-san, we're only a year younger than you, you're aware of this, right?"

"OH, JUST SHUSH! I am SO not looking forward to you coming here next year."

'Now, who's the kid?' both Maki and Kenma thought in unison as the girl returned to her place next to him, settling in to watch him play on his game.

"Wonder why she was here...." Maki mumbled into Kenma's shoulder, the boy responding by straightening the glasses on her face which began to droop down.

"The Open House, more than likely...it's why we're here, after all..."

\-----

A Year Later

"Ughhhhh, I hate this stupid, stupid subject...." A very loud first year girl groaned in frustration, crumpling up a stapled paper which had a bunch of red marks and a big circled '18' on the front of it, slam dunking it into the trash can next to her desk. "You might as well write 'FAILURE' right there, in big words. Maybe stamp it on my forehead."

"You are over exaggerating, Maki-chan..." the boy sitting behind her muttered as he continued to tap away on his brand new console, earning a glare and a raspberry in return.

"I'm sorry, not all of us can be brainiacs like you, Kenma-kun. Where's your comforting head pats like most boyfriends do to their mourning girlfriends?" Maki grumbled. Kenma glanced up at her, slowly giving a single head pat to the girl in question. She was absolutely not amused by this.

"You need to play more dating simulator games, darling..." she stated. Kenma didn't break contact with his game again this time.

"You need to study more, Maki-chan. They will drop you to a lower class and suspend you from Track until your grade point average increases to their liking. You've already received this warning."

"Wow, Kenma, how you managed to hold down a girlfriend for two years is absolutely beyond me, man!" a loud and familiar voice laughed as the door to the classroom, causing the two underclassmen to look up.

"Kurooooooo, Kenma-kun is being mean again!" Maki fake sobbed, causing Kenma to narrow his eyes at her.

"Am not."

"Nah, I've seen him actually be mean. Kenma is just too blunt for his own good, even with the person he's supposed to be dating. I repeat- HOW did I not steal her away from you yet?" Kuroo grinned, slinking into the empty chair next to them like a cat. Kenma almost seemed to give his upperclassmen friend a pout, which made the girl between the two immediately soften and touch his hand affectionately.

"Like you can say any different for somebody who's never dated anybody! And not only is Kenma really cool and a good boyfriend, he's understanding and not somebody I have been raised with by birth," Maki mused, causing Kuroo to give her one of his looks.

"I've known you since you were six." Was the flat response.

"That is PRACTICALLY raised by the womb and you know it."

"You both are so annoying today, it's breaking my concentration..." Kenma sighed, though he did reach his hand out and touch Maki's gently, causing her to smile and fluster.

"Alright, before you two go off and kiss somewhere lovebirds, I came here to ask something-"

"No, Miss Shino is probably going to be busy with her extracurricular activities again and will not be able to visit for practice, no matter how many times you or any of us pester her." Kenma immediately answered, causing a snicker from Maki and an eye twitch from Kuroo.

"H-Hey, how would you know if I was asking about her!?" he exclaimed, Kenma not even batting an eyelash, as if he was about to recite something he had multiple times before. Well, the thirtieth's time the charm.

"You have had her on the brain ever since Yaku smacked her with that volleyball a year ago and you took her to the nurse's station. Teasing her whenever possible has become your past-time and if anybody even mentions her by name, you either turn bright red or glare at whoever said it, particularly if they're male. If Shino-san wasn't somebody that wasn't your type in a girl, the shy and studious, I would say you were absolutely smitten with her."

Maki's eyes widened at her boyfriend's straight up roasting of Kuroo's current situation, eying her friend as he turned a shade of red and looked away.

"Ya don't need to be so blunt about it..." he grouched and earned both a squeal and a light punch in the arm from a cheering Maki.

"Oh wow, the 'I'm only concentrating on how much of a big nerd I am and Volleyball Club' Kuroo Tetsurou has a crush! I thought you were asexual for the longest time, man!" she laughed as she earned a playful punch back from a now crimson Kuroo, the shade matching his uniform tie.

"Okay, you both can shut up, thanks!" he growled before looking away. Maki settled down laughing, giving her oldest friend a sly smile.

"I don't know Shino-chan all that well, I usually find her eating lunch by herself and she's actually pretty good with grades, just has her struggles with certain subjects. I know that the Dance Club practically ran off with her before I could try to convince her to join my club, so I guess they saw some huge potential in her. They're picky bitches too."

"That's rude, Maki-chan."

"Am I wrong, Kenma-kun?"

"Not particularly."

"Alright, focus, guys...." Kuroo sighed as he watched the two go off on their own tangent for a moment, snapping his fingers in front of Maki's face to gain back her attention. "So, any suggestions? You're a girl, so I don't exactly think like you do, as charming and handsome as I am to make any girl swoon."

"First of all, get that ego checked, as unfortunately true as it is. My point, however, is that Shino-chan seems like a sweet girl, but definitely sheltered and keeps to herself. Putting all the 'charm' on will probably scare her away, so I advise you to take it slow and approach her carefully." Maki smiled and gave a thumbs up, "You're a cool dude, and she actually seems to get that you're teasing her and not just being a dick. Even looks like something she enjoys, from what I've noticed. You're also smart, which is a plus."

"Miss Shino likes to play some video games. Maki-chan managed to convince her to give us her username for the new Dungeon Journeys that came out on the PC. She's our Healer and we still need a Tank. Every random player we get put into a party with sucks." Kenma eyed up at his best friend, giving even the slightest of smiles that only he would notice. Kuroo, immediately catching his drift, gave a smirk back.

"Yeah, alright, if I see her around today, I'll bring it up to her if she's comfortable with that." Kuroo chuckled, standing up. "Right, I'm gonna go get lunch. Did you two knuckleheads eat yet?"

Both first years immediately averted their eyes. Kuroo sighed.

"I feel like I'm the Dad in this group I swear. You two wouldn't survive without me. Fiiine, I'm grabbing you both something from the cafeteria." he declared, giving a quick wave and a "I'll be back" before heading out of the classroom, some first year girls gushing at him as he departed and cooing at each other with infatuated eyes.

"He managed to get really popular here, huh...good on him for somebody who barely talked in middle school, unless it was just to be an asshole." Maki snickered, earning another look from Kenma.

"Are you his friend or his bully?" He asked softly.

"I'm basically his sister at this point, pretty sure I'm stuck with the both of you for the rest of my life~" She pushed her light colored hair from her face and pushed her glasses up her nose as Kenma saved his game, fingering some of the strands of her hair that fell on his desk.

"You clearly suffer from this fact." Maki looked up at him from practically laying on his desk, cheekily smiling.

"Oh, yeah. It's terrible."

Lunch period went by slowly, and after Kuroo dropped off their lunches, ran back out again to "do something". It didn't take long for the period to near its end and students slowly shuffling back into their homeroom. And with that, a girl both familiar to Kenma and Maki entered. A tint of pink could be noticed on her cheeks as she stepped in, hugging one of her notebooks close to her chest. She was pretty, there was no denying that. It was a natural beauty, quiet and subtle just as she was from the exterior. She wasn't exactly one many guys (or girls) would instantly be attracted to like one of the very popular girls, but there was no denying she had an appeal and her movements were graceful. Her long brown hair was held back in a barette, eyes a hazel hue with always a gentle expression.

Maki could very much understand Kuroo's attraction to Shino-chan, despite them being opposites from a first impression: She was a happy balance regarding looks and was genuine with her words. She was herself, and Kuroo admired somebody being themselves more than anything else. Very quietly, the first year sat in the very seat Kuroo was sitting in a half hour before, giving a lookover of her things to make sure she had all of her books in her bag and nothing was forgotten. When that was done, a quick glance was given to Kenma, which made Maki quirk an eyebrow when she picked up on it. 

And what was this? A secret language between the two most quiet kids in this particular class? Kenma noticed immediately, nodding in greeting towards the girl.

"Well?" he simply asked. Maki was bewildered. Well? Well WHAT?

".....Thank you," Shino smiled gratefully, brighter than one she's given from what Maki has noticed ever with her, before turning back to look at the board and their homeroom teacher, who just walked into the room.

Maki glanced back at them both over and over, slowly putting two and two together before snickering at Kenma. That sly fox.

"My boyfriend is such a good wing man when he wants to be..." she whispered. The blush appearing on Kenma's cheeks answered everything he could have responded instead.

\------

The Track Team, while not exactly the most picked with the boys, was very popular with the girls regarding forms of fitness along with Dance Club and Volleyball, the latter not being as well known as the Boy's Volleyball team but still with a good reputation. Being that the concentration of Track was the art of running and jumping over obstacles, it was definitely a club one should pick if you had plenty of stamina and were ready for a good cardio session.

In that case, it was a good thing that the first year who went by the nickname "Maki" proved to be such a valuable asset. With her timing and speed surpassing even the third years, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that the girl was going to be looked at fairly soon regarding being captain next year, as even future second years can take that role if no third year was available to fill in the shoes. And, from the lack of second years currently, it was clear what the outcome would be.

"TIME!" Maki exclaimed as she crossed the finish line of her third lap, taking in a gasp of fresh air as she slowed the quick pace she had going. The timekeeper, another first year girl, glanced at her stopwatch, then gave a quick thumbs up.

"Three minutes and fifteen seconds! You broke your record again, Maki-san!" the girl cheered, causing the runner to break out into a tired but victorious grin. Maki made it abundantly clear to the girls on her team to just call her Maki. No last name, not her full first name. Maki would do just fine unless it was a teacher or an announcer regarding the seasonal Track races.

"Oh, SWEET! I already want to keep going since most of the others are still on their second lap!" she laughed.

"HELL YEAH! THERE SHE IS, THERE'S MY BEST FRIEND OUT THERE!"

Immediately, the pleased and triumphant smile fell into one of red cheeks and a grimace as she snapped her head towards the screaming Kuroo sitting in the bleachers.

"Oh my god, do you HAVE to be so embarrassing!?" she called out which made him burst into his trademark cackle, one that could be heard anywhere.

"Look, don't be calling me embarrassing when your ass will yell that same exact thing at EVERY game or practice game I've been in since middle school! If anything, I'm just returning my affections!"

"I know exactly where you can shove those affections!!"

The timekeeper watched this exchange with a tired sigh, being used to it ever since the year began. Listening to that volleyball player and their first year running prodigy was like a husband and wife who had been married for forty years and any and all romance had died when their kids were sent off to university. Too late to divorce, but are always egging the other on. This was just a normal part to their practice at this point.

"Right, so, why'd you come to see me this time? You've got training for the next game coming up, like, right now. It's literally right now! Doooon't tell me, is the great Kuroo ditching practice to see me?!" Maki ended her questions with a teasing grin, Kuroo giving his smug smile right back in return.

"As if, dumbass. I'm actually looking for your boyfriend who IS ditching practice! Do y'know where he could be? I already asked all the usual suspects and looked in the regular spots." 

Maki didn't even miss a beat.

"Oh, definitely the game store. The new DLC for Starfall Destiny is finally out and you know how hard he's been anticipating that." Kuroo could almost slap himself at the answer.

"Oh, that friggin figures. Course that's where he'd be right now. Right, gonna go scruff his ass and drag him back here. Coach is really about his setting and he actually makes the practice more enjoyable." Kuroo did a quick stretch of his legs, leaping off where he stood on the bleachers and heading away from the track field. "Catch you later, Maki! Thanks!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Give him a smack in the head for me- Oh, one more thing! Kuroo!!" Maki yelled out as loud as she could, nearly causing the second year to trip on himself.

"What, What!? I'm not deaf, you know!" he called back, narrowing his eyes at the now smiling track runner a fair distance away from him. She grinned more, showing her teeth.

"Tell your girlfriend that I said hi, will you~?" she cooed, causing Kuroo to fluster, before allowing his trademark smile to slip along his lips.

"I'll let her know when I pick her up from her Dance Club, now quit being a damn tease. I better hear about you beating your record again or I'll beat your ass."

\-----

"Look, I've just accepted that I'm going to fail my Chemistry Final and that's the end of that. I am resigned and at peace with my fated future." Maki said in a tranquil tone. She held her body in poise, imitating a meditative position. A textbook slammed on the table she was sitting at.

"Not with that attitude!" Kuroo declared, a determined but very exhausted look on his face. "Your Mom made it abundantly clear that she wanted me to tutor you for your final, and so help me, I'm making it my damn mission to not just give you a barely passing grade, but a pass with flying colors." He turned his eyes next towards his girlfriend, the brunette sitting next to Maki's side. She looked down, embarrassed as he teasingly leered down at her. "That's for you too, Shino-chan...." he said in a softer tone, tapping her nose with his index finger. "Remember when you had to mention to me that your grade in Chemistry and Mathematics were slipping? Badly?"

"I-I know that....I've had a lot of rehearsals lately. Final Performance is coming up, a-and...." Shino trailed off, squeaking when Kuroo tapped her nose again, leaning down to make eye contact with her. 

"And? If you fail any of your courses, you won't be able to take part in that performance, right?" 

The slump of her shoulders and dejected sigh was the exact answer Kuroo was looking for, earning herself a kiss on the forehead from him. "I'm helping you, babe. Remember that."

"My question is why I am being made to participate in this forced study session when my grades are doing fine?" came a very bored Kenma, looking up from his video game console with a permanently annoyed expression on his face. 

"Because you are my bait to keep Maki here and not have her try to escape out the damn window the moment I take my eyes off her." Kuroo explained matter-of-factly, quickly feeling eyes bore into the back of his skull.

"You have so little faith in me, Kuroo-kun..." Maki pouted, looking back down at her notes. "That said....do you have to be a damn drill sergeant with this!? We've been at this for hours and you're just spouting equations and elements at me as if I'm some damn computer! I'm pretty sure that Shino-chan is developing a headache from the constant talking and I sure as hell have had to use the toilet for an hour now! Can't we just chill for tonight and pick it up maybe tomorrow?" 

"Your EXAMS are tomorrow, dingbat!" Kuroo shouted, turning towards the double doors of the study room that led into the rest of the library, pulling off his school neck-tie and tying the two handles together in a thick, tight knot. 

"Are you seriously kidding me?" Kenma flatly asked at this display.

"NOBODY is leaving this room until both of you can recite back to me every answer to the questions I ask you, that is final!" The second year barked in an exasperated tone, causing a whine from Shino and a frustrated cry from Maki.

"But KUURROOO, I have to piss and I'm hungryyyyyy!" she proceeded to whine, causing Kenma to flinch from an oncoming sensory overload. "Monster! Tyrant! Bad man!"

"If this keeps up, Kuroo, I'm going to end up climbing out a window myself. Just at least give them a dinner break or something. It might be motivating." Kuroo thought about his best friend's suggestion, looking back on Shino for the moment. 

'She does look tired, and pale too. Did she forget to take her medication again? Dammit, I'll make it a point to remind her in the morning and the afternoon from now on...' Kuroo was lost in his head over concern regarding the girl sitting before him, letting out a sigh.

"Alright, dinner it is. I'll be the one going to get you both something, though. I'm not having YOU spring on me the first chance you get," He pointed towards Maki who blew a raspberry in his general direction before softening his gaze when looking towards his girlfriend, giving a lazy smile. "And I want you, Firefly, to try to relax for a bit. Oh, and your medicine. Take it as soon as you're done eating."

Shino looked up, gasping in realization at what he was referring to.

"I-I totally forgot about it! T-Thank you, Tetsurou....I'll try not to forget again..." Shino gave a reassuring smile, feeling her chest warm at her boyfriend's nickname for her and his concern over her well being. Kuroo really did make so many things better, just from existing. Shino giggled a bit as Kuroo gave her a gentle pet on the head, pulling up his phone to check what restaurants were open at the moment.

"Alright, we'll try here, I remember they're open all night....Shino, you want #7, but nothing spicy and extra vegetables?"

"Yeah...thank you, Tetsurou..."

"Kenma, you always get that ramen with the chicken, not pork belly. I'll grab you that." Kuroo turned to Maki, giving her a grin. "And as for our little sadist...you want the soba with a lot of heat in the broth until it almost turns red."

"You're damn right I do, that shit's good!" Maki defended her preferred meal, getting a chuckle from Kuroo.

"I can't even eat it and I enjoy spicy food, your stomach is an iron prison, I swear...alright, I'm off. Kenma, don't let them go anywhere and if Maki keeps whining about going to take a piss, make sure you go with her. No Jailbreaks are happening here!"

"Oh, shut up!" Maki stomped her foot, glaring at the tall spiky haired man as he made his way out, pulling the tie that bound the double doors together and taking it with him. She turned her head towards her boyfriend, reaching out her hands in a grabby motion. "Kenmaaaa, I need a hug..."

"I'm not exactly feeling very touchy today, Maki-chan. Sorry."

"Nn...alright." 'It's not like you ever really are anyway, Kenma-kun....' Maki thought the last bit to herself.

It took most of the night, but the studying got finished and the exams were taken the next day. Within a few days time, the results came back and their hard work was rewarded in full. 

"Well, Maki? Did you pass your test like a good student?" Kuroo grinned downward at the rather smug girl standing before him as they stood in the gym, holding out her test with a near perfect score on it. 

"Yes, Teacher~" Maki purred, earning an absolute cringe from Kuroo and snickers from some of his team members behind. "I was such a good girl~"

"I want you to promise me that you will never call me that EVER again. I beg you. Right then, so." Kuroo snatched the test out of Maki's hands, turning it around to read the writing on the back. "What love letter did you leave for me this time? Did you call me 'asshole' over and over like with that quiz you took on Japanese Literature or did you just tell me to go into eternal damnation?"

Shino, having passed her tests herself, couldn't help but smile as she sat next to Kenma, who looked up and even gave a light grin of his own, watching his best friend squabble with his partner over the silliest of topics, which made Shino, who became an actual friend to him as well, laugh in genuine happiness. Things were nice. This school year, despite its struggles, was ending smoothly.

However, nothing lasts forever, right?

\----

End of Prologue: Memories of a Bittersweet Scent

Next: Chapter One- A Late Night Visitor


	2. A Late Night Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden Week has ended and there's no time for breaks, especially when it appears that the Tsukishima Household has an unexpected visitor or two late into the evening...

Present Day

BANG. BANG. BANG.

The resounding knocks from the front door shook the two boys from their conversation. The lazy lull of their voices became ones of confusion as they glanced to where the knocking was coming from. The first one to respond was the shorter boy, who looked toward the taller of the two in concern.

"Tsuki? Should anybody be visiting at this time of night?"

"Um....I wouldn't think so." The one called "Tsuki" stood up warily, straightening his black colored glasses to observe the continuous noise. He stared over at the ticking clock. 1:30 am. Yeah, definitely not the time for anybody to have any sort of visitors. He began to walk towards it, causing the other to jump up in alarm.

"So, you're just going to answer the door!?" He exclaimed in a harsh whisper, grabbing the other's arm in alarm. "Don't you think that's asking to be robbed!?"

"If I die, I die. I'm just trying to make sure my mother isn't woken up, then she'll kill me instead." The taller boy responded with a shrug, causing a squeak from his friend as he continued his journey to the persistent knocking.

"Ugh....what the hell is that racket?" Came a muffled voice from upstairs, a few booms from footsteps and crashes from likely bumping into things while walking around in the dark, earning a few curses from the owner of the voice.

"See? Either mom kills me, she kills me, or some stranger outside kills me. Either way, we're both dead, so I'm going with option C." The tall boy mused with a shrug as he reached for the door knob, the other boy flailing in response, along with a shout of: "How can you be so pessimistic!?"

He pulled open the door, only to have a small figure fall into his arms as they went for an umpteenth knock on his poor, abused front door. They squeaked in surprise before looking up at the thoroughly confused boy.

"....Miss....Shino...?" He asked softly. The figure, revealed to be a young girl with long brown hair in a loose braid, gave a quick nod and a gulp. Aside from her shoes, she appeared to be in her pajamas with an oversized lavender colored sweatshirt. Most importantly, she looked completely terrified and relieved all at once that somebody answered the door.

"Tsukishima....K-Kei, please let me in!"

"How did you even get here? The buses stopped by now, it's really late and it's a school night-" Tsukishima began to scold, before noticing the very anxious shimmer in this girl's eyes.

"P-Please, I'll explain later! Where's your cousin?"

"She's right here," Came the same voice that was upstairs, another girl with messed up bed hair standing at the top of the stairs. She was squinting in a groggy expression, either from the now blinding light of the rest of the house or the fact she was abruptly woken up from unwanted noise. "Shino, what the hell are you doing here so late? S'not like you."

The late night visitor immediately straightened herself up from Tsukishima's grasp, her legs wobbly like jelly.

"M-Maki-chan.....please, please hide me!"

"....I'm sorry, repeat that?" The question was not out of sarcasm, but genuine worry and bewilderment.

"PLEASE HIDE ME! PLEASE, NOBODY CAN KNOW THAT I'M HERE!"

"Please don't wake up the rest of the house..." Tsukishima mumbled as his equally nervous and scared friend walked up behind him.

As the girl with messed up head of hair came in sight of said nervous friend, the scared boy asked.

"Are you okay, Maki? I heard a lot of bangs and crashes from upstairs."

"I'm fine, I just forgot to turn on the lights as I was coming down, Yams." Maki rubbed her eyes and looked towards their new guest with a soft, yet tired acknowledgment. "Okay, Shino, get upstairs because if my guess is correct, I have a feeling your problem will be here any second." she said. Shino nodded her head and ran up the stairs. Once knowing that Shino had locked herself securely in the room she was just in, she turned towards the boys and crossed her arms.

"Now, close the door and lock it." Maki said to her cousin. As Tsukishima was about to ask what was going on after following instructions, more knocking on the door happened. Much louder and much harsher. "Aaaaand here we go."

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Is that the cops!?" Yamaguchi asked, looking terrified.

"I freaking wish,but no, I know that banging anywhere." As Maki said this, the banging continued on, getting louder and louder. She pushed her cousin out of the way to open the door, shooing them both back into the living room with a quick 'get out of sight before he sees you'. She didn't look pleased at who she saw behind all of that racket. It was more of an in between nonsurpise and complete bewilderment.

"Thought so. What do you want, Kuroo?" She asked, groggily looking up at the tall figure hovering over her.

"Where is she?" Kuroo stood outside the door, a 6'1 tall volleyball player and third year of Nekoma High, now Captain of the Nekoma High volleyball team.

One who normally looked smug, now in fact looked deadly serious.

"Where is who, Kuroo?" Maki did not falter from his look, blinking tiredly.

"You know exactly who I'm looking for, now where is she?" He asked again. His voice was calm, but low and full of dry anger. The complete contrast of how he usually was towards the girl he was referring to. Maki did not budge.

"Kuroo, seriously, who are you talking about? I have several girls in my life." Maki said, now looking annoyed but also on edge. She could count on her one hand how many times she has seen him like this.

"It's Shino. I'm looking for Shino." He finally admitted. His glare didn't leave his face. It didn't help that he also looked worn out and that he had been seething for a considerable amount of time. Didn't he and the team JUST get back from Golden Week?

"I don't know where she is, Kuroo it's..." Maki glanced over at the clock, unamused. "1:45 in the morning. How would she get here, the buses stopped running three hours ago. By the way, how did YOU even get here?" She asked.

"Yamamoto took me." He said without missing a beat.

"Of course he did." She sighed, pushing some hair from her face. The damn pushover, nobody should have taught that man to drive a car, less give him a permit....

"Now, stop playing with me Maki, where is she?" He asked again like a broken record. He took a step forward. Maki's eyes narrowed at that. No way was she letting a thoroughly pissed Kuroo Tetsurou into the house, not while he was looking for the very frightened girl hiding up in the guest room. She knew that nothing physical would happen, but from how serious his face was and how low his voice was, this was going to be a Discussion if he were to discover that Shino was here. He was rarely ever even so much as irritated with her, maybe frustrated or a little annoyed, but nothing even close to the rage she could feel radiating off of him.

"Seriously, Tetsurou, I don't know where she is. And if I did know? I wouldn't tell you while you're like this. Now. Leave." Maki slams the door in his face, making sure the lock was clicked firmly in place. After a minute or so of listening, Maki heard a car engine rumble and the vehicle drive off. She sighed in relief, but something continued to bug her.

'This isn't like Tetsurou, at all. He'll get mad, but at least he'll keep his cool. His hair might as well have set on fire from how pissed he was. Shino, what the hell did you do to get him like this?' She thought, furrowing her brow as she glanced over at the two very confused and equally curious Karasuno first years in the other room, as they had just recently (in fact, earlier today) met the currently very angry man who at the front door at a practice match between their Volleyball teams. "Sorry you both had to see that. I had to make sure that he didn't get into the house."

"I'm surprised that Kuroo guy could even look that serious. Usually he has that shit-eating grin on his face." Tsukishima mused as his cousin walked over to him with a sigh, sitting down beside him. She needed a minute before having to go back up there to check on Shino.

"Honestly? I've only seen it a few times, and you know how long I've known the guy. If he's both serious and angry, something huge happened and the only one who knows what's up is cowering in the bed I was so comfortably sleeping in."

"But...okay, maybe I'm out of the loop, but haven't you mentioned before that Kuroo and Shino are dating or something like that?" Yamaguchi butted in, rubbing the back of his head. "Is it a lover's spat?"

"I've SEEN their arguments, this isn't anything like that. Something happened and I do not have the energy to deal with it, but it looks like I don't have any choice. Shino might be going though a lot, but she totally owes me breakfast on the way to school tomorrow." As that was said, Maki got up from the couch.

"Now, I'm going to find out what happened, maybe get more sleep, see you guys." With that said she walked up the stairs to where the frightened girl was sitting, waiting for her.

"Okay, so level with me, what happened? Cause I just had to deal with a very angry Kuroo at the front door knocking like he was the cops looking for a fugitive." Maki asked point-blank, staring right into Shino's eyes.

"W-Well.....I......well, I..."

"Go on, share with the class. This man could hardly bear to ever so much as get ticked off at you. Call me curious for wondering what you did to blow his top off-"

"I-I cheated on him." The girl abruptly replied, looking away from her friend in shame. Did.....Maki hear that correctly? She gaped at Shino.

"Wait, back-up, please repeat yourself cause I don't think I heard that correctly." Maki said with a confused look on her face.

"I c-cheated on him." Shino repeated, a bit slower and trying to make eye contact with her friend.

"With WHO?" Maki asked, looking confused still. "You're absolutely crazy about that idiot!" The frightened girl shook her head, refusing to say. "....Look, Shino, I can't help you if you don't tell me who it is you...'cheated' on Kuroo with." Maki said sitting down on the bed next to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I promise, I'm not going to get angry with you, or upset. Just tell me. We're friends." Shino gulped, swallowing down her anxiety before giving Maki an answer.

"It's....that first year. The half Russian boy....Lev Haiba."

"HIM!? WHAT THE HELL, GIRL?" Maki yelled, causing Shino to 'eep' and immediately scoot away from her now very energized friend, which only quieted when a third knock was heard, this time on her bedroom door.

"Yo, Wara, keep your loud ass voice down. I don't think Korea needs to hear how annoying you sound all the way from Japan." Tsukishima gave a cheeky smirk as he poked the door open, immediately shutting it as a pillow went hurling towards his face.

"Damn jerk! I'm not that loud!" Maki snarled before turning her attention back to the ashamed Shino. "Okay, so...you cheated on Kuroo with a first year. Kuroo Tetsurou. The Captain of the volleyball team. The third year every girl would want a piece of if given the chance. The guy in the top five regarding his class score-"

"Don't rub it in. Maki-chan....please....."

"But, I mean, HOW!? Yeah, you two have been arguing lately over shit, but this is totally out of character for you. You two did care about each other, he basically worshipped the ground you-"

"I KNOW THAT!" Shino's outburst shocked even Maki, watching the girl's shoulder began to quiver and shake. A hiccup sounded from her lips, hands gripping into her pajama pants.

"It wasn't....on purpose....it wasn't...." She whispered, causing Maki to quirk an eyebrow.

"Then, what exactly--" Before she could finish her sentence, Maki heard her cellphone begin to vibrate over on the desk table near her bed, the name of the text message being sent to her lighting up like a damn lighthouse.

'Kenma'

"Oh. Perfect. Just what I wanted." The sarcasm coming from Maki was almost palatable. Screw that, he was the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

"He can wait a damn second. Now continue what you were going to say, lovely." She said throwing her phone back onto the desk where it continued to buzz.

"...I was just going to get a glass of water after my practice. He..was there. I guess he was left behind. We started talking, but...he...he stared spewing out all this shit about Kuroo and I...I fell for it. It was everything I kept hearing around school, and...and I...." Shino said, looking down with tears in her eyes. "With everything going on, and how concerned he seemed about it, I....couldn't help but believe him. I-I'm not saying anything more than that." Maki frowned at Shino's immediate shutdown. There was no use forcing the rest out of her.

"Well damn then, girly, you didn't cheat on him. He coerced you into believing some shit that wasn't true, maybe he thought it was true, but that's his own fault." Maki said, hugging her friend. "You're too trusting- that was your only issue." She ignored how tense Shino felt in her arms. She wasn't getting the whole story, but there was no point to drag it out of her. Pulling away from the hug after a moment, she gave a reassuring smile. "Do you want me to tell the two morons downstairs? Cause they are also worried about you. In their own way."

"Only them, no one else." Shino responded, curling up in the blanket. Maki nodded and left the room, going toward where her cousin and his friend were downstairs. They looked up as she came into the room and clapped her hands.

"Okay so here's the rundown, gang, she "cheated" on Kuroo with that weird first year Lev Haiba. When in all actuality, he told her a bunch of lies. I don't know any details other than that and she doesn't want this spread around, so you both keep your damn mouths shut." Maki said to the two first years, crossing her arms.

"Wait, what?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Who's Lev Haiba?" Tsukishima raised a brow.

"Yup, you heard me. And don't worry about it, Kei. You don't know him. I didn't think he was a bad dude, just really weird. Like a golden retriever, if I had to describe him." Maki said, shaking her head. "Now I'm gonna go back upstairs and deal with my "boyfriend" who is currently blowing up my phone. Goodnight again, boys." Maki continued. She went back upstairs into the room where her friend was.

"I told them. Hey, how long has it been buzzing?" Maki asked Shino as she pointed at her phone, watching it dance along the wooden surface.

"It hasn't stopped since you left." Maki sighed loudly as she grabbed her phone off the desk. It appeared she had three text messages, each equally spaced five minutes apart (she *hated* when he did that, he knew it pissed her off), and around six missed calls. She looked at the first text message from Kenma, which said:

"Why are you lying to Kuroo? We know Shino-san is there with you. This is stupid." The next said,

"Why are you ignoring me, Maki? You are always on your phone and you just spoke to Kuroo, I know you can see my messages." The next and last text message said,

"That's it. I'm calling your number and if you don't answer by the 10th call, I'm coming to your house. This shit needs to stop." 'Oh, you know exactly how to push my buttons, don't you....' As she read that, her phone rang again. She answered the call rather gruffly, impatiently.

"So, unlike you, I can actually be away from a technological device for more than a minute. I digress, though. Yes, Kenma? Why are you blowing up my phone?" She asked, the annoyed tone in her voice very apparent masked with a sugar sweetness. Kenma answered in his normal soft monotone, getting straight to the point.

"You lied to Kuroo and I know you did. Shino's only close friend is you and she is currently not at her own home. Now, why are you trying to protect her when she cheated on him and was caught? You have known him much longer than her." He asked. Maki could hear how careful his words were. Whether he believed this whole cheating situation or not, he would do his best to protect his best friend and if it meant getting under his girlfriend's skin, Maki knew he would do it. It was that calculating attitude that made her love him so much.

"Kenma, I didn't lie to Kuroo. I truly do not know where Shino is or where she could be right now. Shit, I feel like a damn broken record, how would she get here anyway? As I told Kuroo, the buses stopped running at 10 and he knows that. She also would have told me." The girl lied right through her teeth (and she knew that he knew) before coming up with a quick reaction to change the subject. Something she's been really, really meaning to bring up. Well, fuck, might as well be now.

"Also, why are you so worried about their relationship when you don't even care about ours?" She continued, her voice taking a softer tone. It definitely took Kenma by surprise, if only for a few seconds.

"I care about our relationship. Maki, please don't change the subject." He said, his voice sounding confused.

"When was the last time we spent time together, just us Kenma?" Maki said, getting upset. "Just answer me that."

"Uh..." The boy answered, and she could picture the flustered reaction on his face currently, averting his eyes from the phone as if he was looking away from her.

"Exactly, Kenma. I bet you didn't even realize our anniversary passed." She said, voice pitching and getting more upset. The bottled up emotions were unleashing, and all thanks to a very scared girl showing up at her front door with her very angry boyfriend close behind. Who knew lying to Kuroo's face actually got her and Kenma to finally have the talk they've been meaning to have?

"I didn't miss our anniversary, Maki. It's tomorrow." Kenma said in a matter of fact voice. Maki bit down on her lip. Wrong answer.

"Kenma. It was today. Look at the damn date, you moron." Maki said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Shino watched with a face full of concern as the conversation continued between both of her friends. There was so much pain in Maki's face, something she rarely would see. Maki had made her way to the large window in the guest room she was staying in, staring out into the darkness of th4e night. "You don't even say 'I love you' to me anymore." She continued, more tears falling down her face. It took all of her willpower to hold the phone to her ear. It took a few moments for Kenma to respond to that.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I love you." The boy said, soft and unsure. Those words did nothing to comfort the ailing girl. No, No, the pain disappeared from her face and was replaced with both thoroughly pissed and cold as ice. Maki glared with a steely gaze out the window, hoping that wherever Kenma was, he could feel every dagger from it.

"You know what, Kenma? I'm going to say what we both knew was coming. We are done." With that, she hung up her phone and threw it on the bed, letting out an angry curse while roughly running her hands through her hair. "Well....least I turned the tides of the interrogation with the demise of my goddamn relationship."

"I-I'm so sorry...." Shino mumbled, her heart feeling heavy. Maki waved her hand lightly at the girl.

"Nah, no.....it was coming. Hell, the new League of Fantasy expansion came out on my damn birthday and I was lucky to actually receive a text message from him..." She laughed, bitterly. Maki was only pulled from her thoughts by the vibrating phone in Shino's hands, knowing exactly who it was. She clicked her tongue.

"We are going to leave our phones up here." Maki said grabbing Shino's phone from her hands, placing it next to hers. "Now, you wanna go hang out with the boys downstairs?"

"That....would be nice...." Shino gave her first smile of the night, allowing Maki to pull her up from the bed and walk from the room. After a moment, Maki had a thought and looked back at Shino.

"Okay, so here's a question for you- how did YOU get here? I wasn't bullshitting them about that, I literally had no idea!" She asked in genuine concern, causing Shino to laugh and lightly rub the back of her head.

"I, um...well...you see...the last train by me stops at 1 am, but I couldn't afford the entire trip and I forgot my Train Pass. So, I got to the halfway point stop with what money I had, then...I, well...I walked here."

A moment of silence passed as both girls stared at each other.

"WAIT, HOLD ON, YOU WALKED THE REST OF THE WAY HERE!? THAT'S TWO HOURS OF WALKING, YOUR LEGS MUST BE A WRECK RIGHT NOW! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T GO OVER THAT STUPID MINI MOUNTAIN SEPARATING OUR TOWNS!" Maki went into full mother- mode, fretting over the nervously smiling Shino, gently waving her friend's worry off.

"M-My town and Karasuno are practically neighbors and only a half hour apart, it's not that bad."

"YEAH, BY A CAR OR SOMETHING! HELL, MAYBE EVEN POWER SPRINTING OR RIDING A BIKE SUPER FAST, BUT WE BOTH KNOW YOU CAN'T DO THAT-"

"Hey, I'm okay, I'm okay....I had to get out of there and I didn't want to bother brother or mother to give me a ride the rest of the way. I've walked this distance once or twice before. It's okay, really." Maki sighed, shaking her head as she allowed Shino to walk ahead of her down the stairs. There was no use fighting with her, and feeling the anger/frustration boil over her friend's carelessness, she swallowed it back down. Shino didn't need this tonight. 

"I swear, Shino, those dancer legs of yours are something super human.."

"Y-You should talk, Maki-chan..."

"Oh, great. They're back. What was that about sleeping, Wara? Gonna give us anymore words of wisdom before doing sleep attempt number 4?" Tsukishima's voice resounded from the living room.

"Sorry to say, my dear cousin of mine, but we're joining you until you both go to bed!" Maki gave a faux joyous response, stretching her arms out in a bonsai pose. Shino shrinked down as she walked in before her friend, sitting down beside Yamaguchi, who looked over at her in concern. Tsukishima gave a look towards his cousin.

"Oh? What's the occasion?"

"The absolute shitpile downfall that was my failure of a relationship going straight down the toilet in less then two minutes!" Maki laughed almost manically, slamming her butt down right next to her cousin and slinking an arm around him. "Hell, our relationship was over by the time we were no longer first years! Let's be real here!" She looked up at both boys, giving a tired grin, "I would just like to say thank you both for being the best not-boyfriends I could ever ask for on my own damn anniversary. Ya'll are the best."

"Oh...shit, sorry Wara..." Tsukishima was somewhat speechless, placing a hand on Maki's back. "Are you actually good?"

"NEVER BETTER, KEI! HAHAHAHA!"

"So, you feel like shit. Got it."

"You're damn right I do! God, I need a drink or a smoke or something...I don't even do either, but I need it!" With that, Maki slammed her face onto the top of the kotatsu table, a muffled whining beginning to resonate. Tsukishima sighed, standing up slowly.

"I'll make some tea. Who wants what in it?"

"J-just the tea...thank you." Shino smiled gratefully.

"Two spoonfuls of sugar, like I usually like it. Thanks, Tsuki!" Yamaguchi smiled gratefully.

"If you make it too sweet, I'll hurt you." The mumbled voice of his cousin answered.

"Alright. Plain for Miss Shino, two spoonfuls for Tadashi, and the entire jar of honey for Wara."

"OH, SCREW YOU!" Maki snapped her head up to snarl at her smirking relative, causing the other two to giggle and cover their mouths.

'There, that can take her mind off things if I keep bullying her...' Tsukishima thought with an inner smile, shaking his head.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Right, so. How are you both going to handle going into school tomorrow? Like it or not, you're going to run into those two and it's going to be really awkward."

Maki sighed at her cousin's words, placing down her cup. She hadn't thought of that. Granted, her brain capacity wasn't exactly at its highest currently. She looked towards Shino, who was hyper fixated on the reflection of the now cool tea in her cup, staring off into her own world. Maki could care less about how weird it was going to be for herself, she couldn't even imagine how Shino was feeling about it. Taking an inhale of air, she slapped her hands on the table.

"We don't have to go back to Nekoma! Simple."

Three heads looked up at him, Shino actually snapping out of her dissociation. Tsukishima sighed, adjusting his glasses again.

"You might be a year older and maybe it's just me, but I don't think ditching school is going to help anybody-"

"No, No, dummy. Remember? The transfer?"

It took a moment, but the invisible light bulb soon clicked.

"Oh, did it go through?" Her cousin asked in curiosity, which Maki gave a nod and a grin.

"Yeah! Mine did, anyway. All the paperwork is filed and accounted for. I was only planning to go for the rest of the week to say my goodbyes and the like." Maki looked towards Shino, who was now fiddling with her hair silently. "And yours?"

"...It should process by next week. There was a delay regarding my information being sent to the school's office and it just went through, according to the principal. ....Though there might have to be some phone calls, I was supposed to transfer after summer break."

Maki sighed dejectedly, shaking herself out of it. Yeah, no way she was leaving Shino alone to face the music all by herself. That's just asking for trouble.

"Okay, guess what? You're sick now."

"W-What!? My mother would have something to say about that! Where will I get any doctor's notes-"

"Oh, who the hell cares, you also never skip school unless you're sick or have to be sent home, your grades are above average, so it shouldn't even be an issue!"

"Wow, Wara, way to corrupt the pure and innocent with such ease and grace. Is this how you convince people to join your own sports team at school?" Tsukishima sneered teasingly, Yamaguchi giving a chuckle as a piece of cookie flew at the tall boy's cheek right after.

"Anyway! We should be good. Just call your brother, explain what's up and knowing how he is, he'll get it and smooth it over with your Mom. Trust me, he might be scary, but he's a pretty rational guy." Maki smiled reassuringly at Shino, who nodded meekly and glanced down.

"He...would, yeah. He'll just be worried about why I'm rushing the transfer."

"He may worry, but he'll understand." Maki said, looking over at her friend warmly. There was no way she was going to allow her to go through anymore pain than what she went through tonight. No way in hell.

"Real quick, do you have your uniform ready, Wara? And Miss Shino, will this mean you'll be staying here for the time being until your transfer processes? I need to know so that I can attempt talking to my mother about this." Tsukishima sighed, watching his cousin wave him off.

"Oh, stop, stop. You know Auntie loves Shino and if we explain that she needs a place to stay for a bit because of A, B and C, it won't be too much trouble. Really, the only issues will be her mother and that angry bull that I....guess is still her boyfriend until something is said otherwise if he decides to come back again tomorrow. I doubt it, though." Maki shrugged, stretching outward. She looked towards Shino again. "You'll be okay by yourself here until school is over? It'll only be two days."

"Mm, yeah, I'll figure things out....thank you....all of you..." Shino bowed swiftly, her shoulders beginning to shake again. Yamaguchi patted her reassuringly as Tsukishima shook his head.

"It's fine, you're in a bind and it won't be any trouble. Just....please text somebody or call them before you decide to bang on somebody's door in the middle of the night. Please." Tsukishima warily smiled, causing both Yamaguchi and Maki to burst into snickers and Shino yelp in embarrassment.

"R-Right!"

Chapter One: End

Incoming Chapter Two: When Spoiled Cats Arrive to a Crow Infestation


End file.
